Believe
by IndustryXofXcool
Summary: When a someone important to the rangers dies, it brings Tommy and Kim closer, could this mean a second chance? Read and review!
1. Prologue

_Alright, so I totally deleted the other parts of this story, and I'm doing a repost, hopefully i fixed the little mistakes that i had made. I Understand that they can be annoying, but I came back to this story a year later, and I did read it, but I guess i missed some things honestly I'm only human its bound to happen. I'm sorry if the grammar is still god awful, I'm not perfect, but I hope that you enjoy this story! I own nothing to do with the power rangers. and just so were all on the same page, This story is set in Angel Grove, Not in reefside. This is my universe they can be where i want them to be!_

_Tracy_

**Prologue**

Looking out the window to the world below, she took a deep breath. Here she was sitting on an air plane going back to the only place that was ever home to her. Kim hadn't gone back to Angel grove in over three years not after the Pan Gobals. She didn't want to go back to Angel Grove under these circumstances. Just a few hours ago she found out that her best friend was killed. A drunk driver hit her head on killing her instantly or so they were told. Kim wasn't all that upset, probably because it still hasn't sunk in yet. Trini and Kim had met in Pre-school, they met Jason in kindergarten. Their parents use to call them the three musketeers. She smiled at the memory.

Now here she was flying back home to go to her best friends funeral. Upon finding out the news, she wanted to be teleported there, but Jason had told her that Billy and everyone else agreed they should come by normal means, as to not make anyone suspicious. And he was right, that was the last thing they needed to do, especially with Tommy's new Team of rangers. Kim still didn't really talk to Tommy, what was there to say after being dumped in a "dear john" letter. Not a whole lot but Jason and everyone else kept her in the loop. But now they would all be in the same place at the same time. This would be the worst possible thing that she could think of to bring them all together.

Jason told her that he'd be picking her up from the airport so she had her carry on back pack, and saw Tommy standing there holding her bags. She smiled at him, and walked over to him. He did something she didn't expect. He reached over and Hugged her.

"Kim, I know that we have had our differences, but you and Trini Were really close, and I know how this must be affecting you, and we all need to be with each other right now, and not fighting."

"Thanks Tommy. That means a lot."

They stood there in each others arms for a while. Kim trying not to cry it finally hit her, that her best friend wasn't going to be there for her anymore. There was no more calling her up just to see how she was doing and there was no more writing letters back and fourth, or reminiscing about the old ranger days. Tommy pulled away, and grabbed her back pack from her insisting on carrying everything for her.

"Tommy, look, I know that this isn't the best time to bring this up, but I need to explain to you some things.."

Tommy glanced over at her, and shook his head, knowing where this was leading. Turning his eyes back to the road he spoke.

"Kim, listen, okay? There will be a time for that, but not before one of our good friend's funeral, it'll kill us both. We aren't in the emotional state of mind for this. Okay? I want to know about the letter as much as you want to tell me. But now is not the time okay?"

Kim sighed and looked back out the window. Her right hand holding her chin, her left had was resting on her knee. She couldn't help but look at Tommy and Smile when he reached over and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers. Kim wasn't sure on what this meant, but it was comforting to know that Tommy didn't totally hate her. The rest of the ride was quiet not a word was spoken, and Kim found herself thinking about Trini and their days as rangers. Which made her cry, she missed Trini and she had just talked to her two days before and they were going to put together a "Ranger Reunion" but now there would be a ranger reunion, but not the way they had planned.

Pulling up to Jason's house, Kim noticed all the cars and knew everyone was there. She didn't know if she could handle seeing everyone at once, her emotions were already shot and now seeing everyone, she didn't know if she could handle it, Jason was the only one who really knew why she was so scared about seeing everyone. In the car Kim had worked up the nerve to tell Tommy, the one that she new she had to tell, but he said it wasn't the time and now Kim had to work up the nerve again to do it, and she wasn't sure if she could.

Again, he carried her bags for her, and they walked into the house, she saw everyone that she knew she would see and then there were three teenagers there, that she knew she did not know. Jason was the first to walk over to her, and he hugged her, the second he hugged her she started to cry, she knew that it was real. Seeing all her friends there, and not Trini made it all to real for her, and she lost it.

"Kim, I'm sorry that I couldn't pick you up. Mr. And Mrs. Kwan wanted me to help them with some things, since you weren't here. Some final funeral arrangements, I wanted to be there."

"Its okay Jase, there was no yelling or fighting or anything, everything is fine. Don't worry."

Kim hugged everyone, and then shook hands with the three teenagers. Two boys and a girl. Kira Conner and Ethan, Tommy's new rangers, she had to admit, they were nice, and she didn't doubt that they were strong. From what she understood the dino crystal things picked them, not the other way around. She excused herself to her room to get ready for the funeral. Back downstairs everyone had questions for Tommy.

"Tommy, man how is she really?"

"Jason, I have no clue, we all know how Kim is with her feelings, I'm sure she's going through hell right now. And you know what? She needs us all, not matter if we were angry at her before, now is not the time to be angry with her, or with each other for that matter, we all need to be there for each other."

Everyone had met at Jason's house, even the newest rangers the ones who Tommy had put together. Kim talked to some people but staying there talking to all their friends, was hurting it didn't feel right that Trini wasn't there. So she quietly and quickly went into her room well not exactly her room but the room she was staying in. She sat on the bed and stared at her guitar writing was her escape whenever she was feeling something that she couldn't share with people she would write a song. Kicking off her shoes and picking up her guitar she started strumming on the strings. Humming along with the tune as she did so then she started singing words and soon she came up with a chorus. 

And if you should you should ever leave me 

I will crumble 

that's just the way I am 

I hope you never leave me 

That is to say 

I will Crumble 

I will Crumble 

"Wow that was beautiful." 

Kim turned around and saw Kira standing in the doorway. And She smiled blushing. Unaware that someone was listening to her. Kim was never one to sing in front of people, the one time she did it, it was for Tommy, right after he lost his powers, and Zack sang with her so it wasn't like she was singing alone. 

"Thanks, I didn't realize I had an Audience." 

Kria smiled. "Yeah, I was in need of being away from the crowd for a while, so I came up hear and heard someone playing the guitar. I myself play and write songs." 

"I do it less now, then I use to. It was hard to find time in-between my gymnastics practices. This really is the first time in about 2 years that I've picked it up." 

Kira nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind her "What was it like?" 

Kim was a little confused. "What was what like?" 

"Being the first ever pink ranger?" 

Kim put down the guitar and turned around fully to look at Kira as she sat in a chair at the desk. She wanted to think about the answer knowing that no matter what she said she would have an affect on how Kira acted as a ranger. Thinking back to when she first became a ranger, she could remember all that she was feeling that day. 

"You want me to say that it was easy and cool? Well it was cool, until the day when we wanted to tell someone about how we saved the world we couldn't" 

"Yeah, Tommy put a lot of emphases on that one" 

"And rightfully so being a Power Ranger comes with Great reasonability. I mean there is so much that you have to do. So many decisions you have to make and sometimes, they cost you someone's life. Or someone turns over to the dark side. I won't lie to you; I was in the beginning the weakest ranger there ever was. But then I had two of the best teachers in the world. Jason and the others started to teach me martial Arts, which I used along with my gymnastics, but when Tommy came to our side, Jason felt it necessary for me to continue my training, so that I could become better. Now I am thankful for it, and I can say that if the team hadn't pulled together, then I might not be sitting here. My first fights were Hideous, I was hiding behind Jason, I didn't know how to work my zord, I wasn't paying attention to the….well its kind of like the force in Star wars." 

Both girls started to laugh and Kim continued. "But you know what I mean, it becomes an Instinct to know what to do, and I wasn't listening to it, I wasn't letting it guide me, and I knew this, but I was a spoiled little girl, my parents had divorced when I was 10 so my parents were trying to buy my love, if my mom bought me something, then my dad would top it. So being a ranger caused me to do work, and it was something that I didn't want to do. Jason sat me down with Trini, and talked to me, and made me realize that we were chosen, that Zordon chose us because he knew that we were the ones who could save earth." 

"Did it ever feel like it was all too much for you? I mean you were only a teenager still in high school." 

"as are you Kira and I will say in all honesty that there were times when I wanted to give up, when I wanted to hand in my coin and say "I cant do this its to hard." but I never did, because every time we saved the world, well, Angel Grove, it always seemed that every one appreciated it, it was something I enjoyed doing after a while. Something I felt that I needed to do." 

"But you were chosen right, like the powers didn't choose you." 

"Well in a way we were chosen, but the powers and colors we had gotten chose us, I could've been the yellow ranger and Trini could've been the pink ranger, we were chosen for our powers. Epically when we had to go to Phaedos to save Zordon and the world Ivan Ooze was our greatest enemy; we had never faced anything like that. We all wished for Rita or Zedd during that ordeal. But we went to Phaedos and met Dulcea she gave us our Ninjetti powers, and we Became the ninja power rangers, and that is when the powers and the Spirit animals chose us. And they guided us…I know nothing about your powers, do you have like this little voice inside your hear that guides you?" 

Kira nodded "there are times, when I hear something telling me, how to use my zord, or whatever other thing that we have, anything it guides me, it was scary at first but it's comforting now." 

"Makes life a lot easier being a ranger huh?" 

Both girls turned and look at the person standing in the doorway. Neither one had heard him open the door, nor how long that he was standing there. 

"Hey,Dr. O I didn't even notice you standing there." 

"Kira, I am very stealthy if you didn't know, you two bonding?" 

"Kim here was just telling me all your deep dark secretes." 

"Was she now? Kira, I hate to break up your bonding time, but Kim and I need to talk she'll be here for a while, so you two can bond some more." 

Kira looked at and Kim and she just nodded agreeing with Tommy. Knowing that it was kind of now or never to get everything out. To decide weather or not in the end Tommy would hate her. 

But he needed to know and she needed to tell him. Kira closed the door behind her, and Tommy took her place in the chair. Kim noticed how much she liked his new hair cut, not that she didn't like the long hair, but this made him look older, and made him seem much more mature. She smiled remembering what he looked like the first time she saw him. He actually had a mullet, but those were the style back then, even Jason had one. 

He looked at her, knowing she had been through something, most likely something major and life changing after all she left him for another man. Tommy had never gotten over her, not really. Him and Kat had tried a relationship but it didn't work out. Kat knew that he wasn't over Kim, and that he probably never would be. It wasn't fair to Kat, she loved him with all her heart, and he loved her, just not the same way. After that, he never had the desire to date anyone else. He knew that He loved Kim. He also knew that she didn't love him. Or he thought he knew. 

"Tommy, Look, I'm sure that you don't want to talk about it now, but I need to tell you why I wrote the letter and what was really going on with me. And I need to tell you without any interruptions. When I am done you can ask all the questions you want. Okay?" 

Tommy only nodded, knowing all to well that she would have to get it all out at once, instead of him stopping her and asking all these questions. It would give her time to think about it and back out and stop talking about it and truth be told he wanted to know…no wait he needed to know. 

"Well about a month into training, I had every thing balanced talking to you, keeping in touch with all my friends, and I even started making some new friends at the compound. But my coach kept telling me I needed to cut back on what I was eating that I wasn't skinny enough. So I started to eat less, and hoped that I'd lose weight. I did, but not enough and I couldn't seem to lose it fast enough for him. So I started to Throw up after everything I ate and that seemed to work well, so for the entire time I was there I wouldn't eat, or if I had to, I would throw it up. By the time Jason found me, I had been doing this for well over five months, I wrote you the letter because I thought you dissevered more than what I had become. I was someone that I didn't even know and I was sure that you wouldn't have been able to love me with the way that I was." 

Kim paused taking time to let what she had just said sink in. knowing that he would ask all the hard questions, she wanted to answer them before he could ask them, it made things easier. 

"I made up the other guy. I knew that if you thought there was someone else you wouldn't come ask me why it was over. I was right; a part of me hoped that you would come after me and make me tell you that there was no other guy. But you didn't. When Jason came to visit me it was a total surprise, and when he came into my room, there I was passed out on my bed, he tried to wake me up, but he couldn't. Jason called 911, and they got me to the hospital and I was forced to eat, they put feeding tubes in me and everything. Jason had gotten all my stuff from my room and forced me to move out and in with him. Before he moved back to Angel grove I got better and slowly but surely I was okay. I made Jason swear not to tell anybody I didn't want anyone to know what I had been through what I had turned into. So it's been my little secrete, well Jason too." 

Tommy sat there, staring at Kim. He once thought that he knew everything about her, and now he sat here shocked to find out that Kim had an eating disorder. And that she thought he deserved better than her. If only she knew how he had felt about her. Before he could say anything Kira came bursting through the door. 

"Dr. O I hate to interrupt really I do, but we got to go, Mesogog." 

Tommy nodded understanding. He hadn't even heard his wrist band ( I cant remember what to call it, and its late, so blah!) He looked at Kim as if apologizing for him having to leave. She just nodded at him. Tommy got up from his chair walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. She had been through so much, and now she was doing the bravest thing ever. She was telling him. He smiled at her. 

"I'll be back, Beautiful." 

She could feel herself blushing. "Be careful" 

He nodded. "You know me" 

And with that they were both gone. Kim sighed. Wondering if Tommy would be okay and not distracted by what she had to say. Lying down on the bed, all she could do was waiting. 

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kim awoke the next morning and looked around the room. She hated having to come back, Not only because It forced her to face Tommy, but it also was forcing her to say goodbye to someone's life who was cute short because of one stupid accident.

"Trini…why did you have to leave me..."

She said it more to herself. There was no comfort in what was going to happen today. Today her best friend would be put into the ground, and she would never get to see her again. Trini and Kim had grown up together, since they were in Pre-school and in kindergarten Jason was brought into the little friendship. As Kim sat up on the bed there was a knock at the door. And Jason poked his head into her room.

"You awake?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I got to go with the Kwan's house to get everything set up. Tommy said that he'd drive you today, you cool with that?"

"Yeah, I would've helped out with things, if you would've let me."

"Nah its cool, I mean I at least owe it to Trini to do one thing right."

Kim smiled, and she noticed that Jason had started to lose his composure and was crying. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Kim couldn't understand how someone who was as kind hearted as Trini was, could be taken away in a moment.

"Jase, you know I miss her as much as you do, we grew up together, she's always been there for me…and now. She's gone, and it's going to be hard, and it's okay to cry, it won't ruin your tough guy image"

That got him to crack a smile. Kim knew why he wanted to help with the funeral plans, so that he didn't have to stop and actually think and realize that she was gone, and she wasn't going to be coming back. He used Kim's sleeve to wipe away his tears then placed a kiss on her cheek and was off. If there was one thing Kim new for sure it was that this wasn't going to be easy on anyone.

Kim Got in the shower, it was a quick one, long enough to wash her hair. She slipped into her black skirt and Top. Looking at herself in the mirror this was the first time in a long time that pink wasn't somewhere in her outfit. She sat down at the vanity, putting on only light make up as so that it wouldn't run when she cried she was the only one left in the house, until Tommy came to pick her up. She went down stairs and started looking through Jason's movie collection and came across a tape that was labeled "Jason, Kim, Trini" Kim smiled and picked it up placing it in the VCR and turning on the TV she sat on the couch.  
At first there was only the sound of girls giggling, and as the camera zoomed in you could see two girls sitting on the swings.

"Trini Kim wave to the camera"

Kim recognized the voice it was Mrs. Scott, Jason's mom. She smiled as Trini and herself Smiled and waved wildly at the camera. As the camera went around them, you could see this small little boy pushing the two girls on the swings.

"Jason Wave Hi to the camera"

He waved quickly at the camera. Suddenly the screen went black and another scene appeared it was the beach, again all three of them were at the beach and they were burying Jason. Much to Kim and Trni's Delight Kim giggled. She remembered that day.  
"Whatcha girls doing?"

"Burring Jason."

"And why would you girls wanna do that?"

"Cause its fun" came Trini's answer, and that was when Kim couldn't help it anymore and she started to cry. She had to turn the tape off, it was too painful to actually sit there and watch. She realized that there were more tapes of the three of them, and ones that Jason had brought the camera along and got the entire gang. She sat there in silence listening to the house. Lost in the memories of when Trini was still alive.

"Kim you here?"

"In here Tommy"

He came into the living room where Kim was still sitting, crying none the less. She knew that it was hard on Tommy too, Trini was the one who had taught him so much about the martial arts, and helped him overcome the fact that he was under an evil spell.

"You okay?"

She nodded and hit the play button on the remote and The VCR came to life, showing Jason buried up to his neck in sand and Trini and Kim packing it down tighter so that he couldn't get out. Kim looked at Tommy who despite the tears was laughing.

"Poor Jase, man what did you two put him through."

"Nothing we were all digging that hole that he is in and he said you two should burry me, and so we did, although that was the only time he actually wanted to do something there was the time where we put makeup on him…and the time where he dressed up like a girl"  
Kim started laughing at this remembering it. Tommy looked at her, as if to ask what, but she couldn't answer she was laughing to hard to even try to give him an answer. After a few minutes she calmed down enough to explain.

"We all were at Trini's House, and I was helping her pick out something to wear….for something, I don't remember what it was, but Jason was going on and on about how easy it was to be a girl…so we kinda dressed him up in girls clothing, we took pictures and everything."

"That is just cruel"

Kim just laughed. And before long, the laughter turned into tears. She had tried not to cry, but she couldn't help it. Tommy reached over and pulled her into his arms. He knew Kim was taking this the hardest, and that it would be a long time before things would be normal.

"I need to go get my shoes, and make my face look presentable."

"Kim, its okay, it's a funeral you're allowed to look a mess."

She play swatted him somewhat smiling.

"Thank you mister Oliver, now I look a mess?"

She went upstairs and grabbed hers shoes, and made her way back down the stairs taking a big breath. Tommy was there at the bottom of the stairs to meet her. He reached out for her hand and smiled when she took it.

"If you ever get the feeling that it's to much, just reach out for my hand…and I'll be here for you."

She nodded and walked with him out the door and into his Car as they headed towards the church for the funeral. Kim new that Tommy would be there for her no matter what, they had been through far too much for him not to be. A part of her was grateful and a part of her knew that this was the calm before the storm.

Throughout the service at the church kim couldn't look towards the front knowing that this would be the last time she saw her friend, but she didn't want to remember her cold and dead in a casket. Kim wanted to remember her smiling and laughing a full of life. She could feel that it was becoming to much for her, so remembering what Tommy said, she reached out and surprisingly he was there like he promised she held his hand tight and then reached out with her other hand and took Jason's this was almost to much for her. Kim wanted to be strong for Jason, but how on earth could she be strong without her best friend by her side. Closing her eyes she remembered the last conversation she had with her.

Before she knew it, the service was over and everyone left the church, and Kim, Kim just sat there. As if knowing that she needed to say goodbye to someone who meant more to her than she had realized.

"Kim? You okay?"

"Yeah, Tommy, I just need a moment."

Nodding he walked out of the church, letting her say her goodbye alone. Closing her eyes for a brief moment she stood up and made her way towards the casket. Reaching into her pocket she felt the cold cool feeling of the coin in her hand. This was right. Jason had Found her original power coin in her room, when he was going through it to find pictures for the wake at the Kwans house later that day. Taking it out of her pocket she smiled. Everything came flooding back to her, Everything about that time it was at that moment she realized that Trini was gone and she was never coming back. As if someone had kicked her legs out from under her she collapsed onto the floor, Crying, this was going to be the hardest thing she was going to have to do.

"Trini…Why'd you have to leave me….I need you, more now than ever, How am I suppose to be strong enough to handle talking to Tommy about what really happened in Florida, I'm so lost. But this…" She held the coin up out of her pocket, staring at it for what seemed to be forever. "This is forever yours and there will never be another yellow ranger like you. No one could even come close…"

She picked herself up off the floor, which was harder than she thought it would be, and faced her fear and got close to the casket and saw her friend who looked as though she was sleeping. Picking up her hand and opening it, she placed it in her hand closing it and resting it back on her body. Watching as a little yellow flicker from her hand died out. Kim bend down and kissed her best friends forehead.

"Rest in peace my friend. You will be missed."

Closing the casket lid she turned around to see Jason and Tommy standing at the back of the church. It was she could do to keep from crying. She made her way down the isle to them, and after that she lost it. Kim feel into Jason as she started crying.

"She's really gone Jase…I thought, if I didn't say goodbye then it wouldn't be real…But she's gone and she's never coming back…"

The three of them stood there, three of the original ranger's grieving at the loss of there own. She wasn't sure how long they were standing there, but she knew it had to be a while, since Billy was sent to come get them. How was she to survive burying her best firend into the ground. Kim knew this was the end of an era, the end of something that she never knew she'd miss until now, now that It was gone.

They were at grave site for an hour at the most, but to Kim it felt like forever. She wasn't holding everything together as well as she would like, but she was doing the best she could. Kim wasn't the one who was strong, she wasn't the one everyone looked to, she knew that this wasn't a time for someone to be stronger than another, this was a time for

They left the cemetery and headed towards Trini's parents house. The worst part was, She didn't want to do this. The memory of her best friend lying in the coffin would stick with her for the rest of her life. This was something that she couldn't do. She couldn't Protect or help her when Trini needed her the most. Kim got into to Tommy's jeep not one word had been said. This was when the silence was not as horrible or awkward as it should have been. Both were grieving, Tommy wasn't as close to Trini as Kim and Jason, but it was hard not to love Trini.

She was the glue that held the team together, Trini was the only one who could make everyone feel calm and as if they had a chance in the fight. Kim knew that Billy had to be taking it pretty hard, although she wasn't sure how hard, He was good at hiding how he really felt. Each person handled this differently.

Kim knew this was worse than if she had died in battle. This was something that they couldn't stop, and That is what made it harder on Kim, she couldn't have stopped this even if she wanted to.

"Hey, we're here."

"Tommy, is it wrong that I just want to stay here, and not go in? I don't know how much more of this I can stand…I miss her, as much as everyone, but I don't know if I can stand to see the Kwan's upset. Tommy, I should've been able to stop this. I should've been able to save her…"

Tommy looked at her, She was blaming herself for something that she had no control over.

"Kim, this is something that happened…She was in a car that was hit and she died. Kimberly this is not your fault, none of us could've done anything to save her."

She sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Tommy, I can't do this. I can't be strong for anyone anymore."

"Kim, you don't have to be strong, this is something we are all going through. I'm here for you, Billy's here for you, Jason is here for you. Everyone else is here for you, as well as you for them. In times like this, you lean on each other. She was an amazing person, and will be missed by all of us."

"Tommy, why are you being so nice to me? I've been horrible to you, and you're just being nice to me…Why?"

Tommy shook his head, this wasn't the time for this. He didn't want to bring their drama, into this. "Kim, we are friends, lets just leave it at that, after all of this we will sit down and discuss it okay?"

Kim nodded and they made their way into the house. Something she was not wanting to do.

TBC


End file.
